istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Complete NPC List
List of all in-game NPCs as of April 27, 2015. Please do not add or remove any NPCs from this page. Adventure Trainers *Adventure Trainer: Battle Mage **Dreveon **Revanus **Dreagan *Adventure Trainer: Berserker **Rea Telsun *Adventure Trainer: Bloodmage **Kreezost **Kera *Adventure Trainer: Chaos Warrior **Durghol *Adventure Trainer: Cleric **Louisah Traadi **Pumtne **Beccan Tandis **Adulura **Hesia **Trask **Mera **Kamila *Adventure Trainer: Conjurer **Turble *Adventure Trainer: Crossbowman **Broghar **Sebas Greme *Adventure Trainer: Dragon Adventurer **Sandava **Rumiana *Adventure Trainer: Druid **Ondomede **Grosok **Grumju Freiss *Adventure Trainer: Elemental Archer **Sindenis Lavitien **Tomas Alerras *Adventure Trainer: Flame Disciple **Senetal *Adventure Trainer: Guardian **Kazrok **Cole Tomason **Lialione *Adventure Trainer: Healer **Meosoe *Adventure Trainer: Ice Disciple **Therian Coldfist *Adventure Trainer: Knight of Creation **Demonte Seviris **Galean *Adventure Trainer: Mage **Cuadan **Nell Multu **Generia **Larson **Androgos **Arghal **Shabada **Rennis **Jasinda *Adventure Trainer: Monk **Hasera Steelclaw **Turai Levinn *Adventure Trainer: Paladin **Geriad Batel *Adventure Trainer: Ranger **Calimir **Rialtos *Adventure Trainer: Reaver **Vasilion *Adventure Trainer: Scout **Mallwen **Juris Griendt **Fetch **Jyrris Wind **Celene **Arghur **Gralash **Geela **Kannari *Adventure Trainer: Shaman **Gissel **Strug *Adventure Trainer: Sorcerer **Asfendhia *Adventure Trainer: Spearman **Tareviel **Wei Garant *Adventure Trainer: Spirit Disciple **Yserah *Adventure Trainer: Spiritist **Akhanis **Morrison **Kamilari *Adventure Trainer: Storm Disciple **Essiel *Adventure Trainer: Warrior **Lars Zantus **Galemir **Feela **Grace Addlier **Ralsh **Mattias **Granok **Zakrios *Adventure Trainer: Wizard **Taurelios **Kodess Cities Aughundell **Jarthur Ironbeard **Grendan Stonemeld **Daggle Ironshaper **Gremmora Shieldbreaker **Prawn Golemslayer **Famished Miner **Joggler Snimms **Gulnor **Gegnar Aegisslayer **Kignar Shieldbreaker **Drannor **Muirin **Hebur Hammerfist **Gormund **Skald **Kelna Bronzeboot **Noncas Fizzlebot **Tolkos Helmsplitter **Knut Granite-Skull **Halfdan Sundershield **Borlak Alebrewer **Aida **Gaileach **Elderly Dwarf **Karlak Goldenfist **Corporal Iron Guard **Lieutenant Iron Guard **Private Iron Guard Chiconis **Rentalem **Baltorros **Quira **Hetherandess **Kaliphar **Kalamendar **Nalithess **Clerash **Halindrass **Angenehm Dalimond **Marie Annis **Onye Kutima **Trienna **Formulatron v.02 **Techatron v.02 **Loselren **Grangus Gregor **Bobbie Taylor **Elmond Weiss **Dennison Jadefellow **Jenkins **Aelia **Micklin Vandus **Leah Attanbar **Gangaf Tagley **Julian Taldorr **Heather Elwiss **Jellerin **Drugan Nandosh **Jeffrey Smyth **Solistan **Gus Blalock **Librarian of Ages **Tomas Hanlon **Librarian of Magic **Librarian of Races **Doc Brown Dralk **Kesselan **Latheron **Brysmendrik **Garanthos **Derasian **Grulnar **Blagarath **Ortan Dabbleden Feladan **Dibiano **Amad **Xerintha **Tyrania Auradhar **Janner Cinderfall **Anatoli **Tikel **Quintin **Badhor **Aradaneth **Taurorond **Arionn **Nambanora **Esteleora **Akhet Kion **Assessor of Wit **Assessor of Swiftness **Assessor of Soul **Assessor of Knowledge **Assessor of Endurance **Militia Guard **Militia Guard **Militia Guard **Militia Guard **Militia Guard **Amenai Gauzir **Karios **Dimman **Amonsu **Marcus **Kendra **Gerix **Geleon **Milicent **Bammas **Leshlia **Kipson **Drassalk **Wania **Reshamun **Jaleo Devins **Ghede **Felessi **Sash **Helles **Krianos **Arlinne **Berriens **Talios **Syrani **Jolan **Xarinnis **Ahnna Borai **Militia Guard **Amas Hegya **Felisie Heyga **Blasta Hegya Kirasanct **Pakhis **Pykhanis **Akiaros **Kitimiri Rima **Diadrus **Mokatos **Helaerion **Azmedai **Saenethra **Barrakhen Mahagra **Holm Nestlaven **Gruntour **Rulan **Ralthus Gomaatis **Helda Fernost **Fohadon New Rachival **Lucky **Nomentu **Techatron v.02 **Formulatron v.01 **Selia Addlebrock **Edison Maberly **Lange Wimmip **Lem Berenrick **Bixben Lindnottin **Versanto **Ulairi **Dezwar Gabbledock **Nielenoss Sslanis **Kerrak **Zhessix **Lagontus **Thanthor **Jurixx **Vrex **Melli **Shasses **Ssathe **Rakchuk **Ssoren **Ssardask **Idamon Tazoon **Burdington **Dramedon **Age of the Sorcerer **Age of Dragons **Age of Lamentations **Thurdang **Aaron Legendweaver **Grant Smyth **Age of Warrior Kings **Rabine Saturna **Ninna **Elsa Baltos **Halvas **Tarmor **Baltima **Devin **TestWelger Tazoon (Feladan-in-Exile) **Honalan **Instructor Brilthor **Gelrick **Traya **Olkeyr **Leandres **Fesnick **Maika **Tian **Allambe Sulean Craft Trainers *Craft Trainer: Alchemist **Sshranu **Morrigan **Ghent Flaskshaper *Craft Trainer: Armorer **Tahtoom Frumja **Ssanithor **Garthor Strongarm *Craft Trainer: Blacksmith **Tyalangan **Maari Joest **Attia **Grubba Tarwinkle **Rolland Arros **Baric Greybeard **Nassath **Kelamina *Craft Trainer: Carpenter **Turei Albutor **Maruna **Eujean **Vincent *Craft Trainer: Confectioner **Julie Balish **Estelwen **Velma **Fillet *Craft Trainer: Dragon Crafter **Queriatia **Resiata *Craft Trainer: Enchanter **Richlan **Klaatos **Kavanth *Craft Trainer: Fitter **Brinkel Tarwannis **Unaya **Devisha Humja *Craft Trainer: Fletcher **Ssarle **Sabaleri **Dalzar Straightshot *Craft Trainer: Gatherer **Terywyn **Nida **Malion **Cassath **Dauga **Elenna *Craft Trainer: Jeweler **Ellynor **Bastea **Reffis Ironforge **Natasha *Craft Trainer: Mason **Hilar Torvas **Amaris **Torkon Stonesplitter *Craft Trainer: Miner **Jasmine **Nels Baandi **Fulthas Oreseeker **Gaeta **Raine *Craft Trainer: Outfitter **Ciowiel **Frida Deslo **Johald **Kimmer **Khania **Sela Verin **Bragha **Grash **Bolo *Craft Trainer: Scholar **Talyshae **Revaan Nosfer **Hubert Hufflebing **Jalthor Longbraid **Kesh **Palaikis *Craft Trainer: Spellcrafter **Minisa Albrath **Kateos *Craft Trainer: Tailor **Ella Verin **Kiva **Huma Clothspinner **Kriegan *Craft Trainer: Weaponsmith **Jeysta Maaltas **Mirabell Danatos **Derus Steelhand *Craft Trainer: Weaver **Ayios **Bashale Dragon Trainers *Dragon Trainer: Helian **Meria **Kilama **Zepartus **Lisandia **Grizelian **Juquenas **Frall **Kreig **Memni **Lomak **Jynasix **Wintheria **Bentaras **Althanas *Dragon Trainer: Lunus **Dythias **Magish **Tanilis **Naithis **Caspuras **Heraxius **Miemonus **Evenitas **Zebeginia **Xerix **Periado **Luadius **Severant **Rykhar **Saphias **Khemarius Dungeons *Dungeon: Ashlander's Tomb **Spirit of Antolathes *Dungeon: Dralnok's Doom **Caged Amadan **Sigrun **Spirit of Dralnok **Living Dralnok *Dungeon: Fiery Rift **Aratanosh *Dungeon: The Rift **Fergul **Korgaern **Kartarn **Sleeper **Guardian of Elial Events *Event: Civil Unrest *Event: Empire Continues *Event: Fall Festival Hammers Rest **Elmirra **Alistair **Alice **Aldus **Frightened Adventurer **Ella **Olaf **Holm **Beldin **Costumed Woman **Costumed Dragon **Dead Half-Giant **Durgan Stonecleaver **Jacques Allantyrn **Autumn *Event: Intro to Archaeologists **Squidgy Too **Haught **Toraebel *Event: Nazderon **Beithir Deagh **Teana Pluirean **Denge Dusthoof **Kiruu **Yamidah **Osari **Brienaire **Khafniu **Zalikhet **Ptamnu **Selpis **Tauhep **Themnet **Stromba **Pakhthys **Sebpherut **Nurusa **Thuthses **Masika *Event: Recovery Dwarven Cenotaph **Siggurd Forgetender *Event: Recovery Elf Cenotaph **Anorulath Callanar *Event: Recovery Fiend Cenotaph **Fiend Spirit *Event: Recovery Half Giant Cenotaph **Gaarius *Event: Retribution **Dargor **Dalgan *Event: Spring Festival Through Portal **Ssaulios **Gata De Cheshire **Torailean *Event: Summer Festival Pax Istaria **Lore Keeper **Raffle Huckster **ruxus **maggot **Fyakki **cow **deer **Maze Keeper **Zoo Keeper **Food Merchant **Fireworks Merchant **Hoody Wearns **Ted **Maze Manager **Wife to Commissioner **Festival Commissioner **Fortune Teller *Event: Winter Festival Gnomekindle **Mayor Clause **Mrs Clause **Hermey **Yukon Cornelius **Loremaster Burl **Dolly Day **Ignatius **Killian **Kalas *Event: Winter Festival Gnomekindle OrnamentTaker **Green **Blue **Orange **Red **Purple Gatekeepers **Selen **Parsinia **Dikaina **Dryart **Grayling **Harro **Harton Valley **Lerena **Morning Light **Aikhar **Bjarn **Abandoned Isle **Bjorn **South March **Arena *Greg's Quest Guy **Gorbash **Gregory **Mary Margarine **Oldfox **Finewood **Shears Rowbuck **Chardonnay **Melagant **Karen **Loki **Helian Guy **Geldonna **Tilly **Weldon **the Master **Darkdoom **Basher the Brave **Achilles the Achaian **Darkhammer **Oakwood the Druid **Balial **Great Quest Giver **Polly the Griper Islands *Island: Drakul **Umbelroth *Island: New Trismus **Jeremiah Trueheart **Elainor McGrubben **Frelic **Revion **Sammy Specialpants **Sadie **Miry **Gaedin **Kerian **Ulaven **Avariatus **Geoff **Guran **Erelald **Pratt McGrubben **Resliak **Ishenar **Allanti **Braekhis **Elden **Barak **Bortol **Geldos **Renaash *Island: Skalkaar **Spitfyre **Karkath **Jemenoth **Drouk *Island: Spirit Isle **Cellardus **Gravus **Ryson Stormbringer Pawnbrokers **Maethor **Periadan **Septianus **Gimber **Hegron **Pablo **Heira **Gilran Goldenforge **Reg **Vasileos **Rhahool **Rhagool *PSB Marriage **Irving **Darshana Machlis **Oriskaly Machlis **Elioncha Shum **Joosh Jain **Yatcha Jain **Saliash Jain **Lamorak Dree **Souchak Dree **Mabrouk Mar **HalfGiantOrbGuy **Williwaw Carnalis **Gaalsif Tudred **Oriskaly Machlis **Elioncha Shum **Besoya Shum **Joosh Jain **Yatcha Jain **Saliash Jain **Eliahu Krik **Lamorak Dree **Souchak Dree **Basiliak Krebs **Mabrouk Mar **Orb of Truth *PvP Arena Recruiter Team A **Attan **Tolkas *PvP Arena Recruiter Team B **Borat **Rashid Quest Hubs *Quest Hub: Abandoned Camp **Amtoo Fruthak *Quest Hub: Aubador **Anthrindosh *Quest Hub: Blackhammer Farmstead **Tandor Blackhammer **Millie Blackhammer **Beltar Blackhammer **Alban *Quest Hub: Broken Wagon **Moham Hintos *Quest Hub: Bruttien Homestead **Manilius Bruttien **Caepio Bruttien **Ahala Bruttien *Quest Hub: Central Valley **Eilin Abbath *Quest Hub: Cleric's Tower **Barin **Tomas Agua **Ronae il'Tor **Tower Guard **Tower Guard **Gir Lynnae **Adan Orlas **Kayl Reynos *Quest Hub: Council Chamber **Ristef **Nafemi **Edath **Deisaes **V'Tieru **Dgaris **Taengee *Quest Hub: Dalimond Ridge **Arghas Ironfoot **Abietis Tor **Jorce Ammis **Khalatorin *Quest Hub: Desert Shore **Andi Vallinth **Trader Gokkai **Trader Ssanish *Quest Hub: Dusk Tower **Darkstaff *Quest Hub: Eastern Outpost **Thurid **Seldon **Beldon **Vargas **Akkator **Spirit of Slain Adventurer **Andorr **Borrin **Ssithan **Niiketz **Wounded Scout **Captured Scout *Quest Hub: Erichald's Hill **Erichald Borras *Quest Hub: Expedition Camp **Dantor **Giltekh Framtor **Vanaleir **Dekhail **Magus *Quest Hub: Gnomian Outpost **Fibble Brunt **Rane Ogglestorm **Tinod Gaskettan **Nagis Addleton **Bunco Brassbolt *Quest Hub: Hidden Camp **Aelin *Quest Hub: Holcomb Farmstead **Normand Holcomb **Helen Holcomb *Quest Hub: Imperial Outpost **Temerac **Jacinda **Smithers **Jatell **Burris **Frig Tallowgar **Baltorris **Antaniel *Quest Hub: Izzon Crest **Bryne Johanns *Quest Hub: King's Cross **Alis Talor *Quest Hub: Kion Forest Ranger Camp **Felion Mor **Ishalin **Tirral *Quest Hub: Lower Bridgeview **Asenath *Quest Hub: Nature Tower ** Llaul Dynray]] **Sentinel **Sentinel **Sentinel **Adn Sereng **Iseru **Sentinel **Sentinel **Sentinel **Sentinel **Clarissa **Sentinel **Sentinel **Sentinel **Sentinel **Sentinel **Sentinel **Sentinel **Sentinel **Sentinel **Isstor K`Sai **of Light **wisp **Aetheown *Quest Hub: Observatory Outpost **Ral Ortos **Arlis Illos **Thom Ranthik **Orthondrin **Adannith **Blarto Tiggleshur *Quest Hub: Relstaroth's Lair **Relstaroth **Balennos *Quest Hub: Satyr Refugee Camp **Aelthis **Rengarth Thunderhoof **Bacharath *Quest Hub: Shadowed Campsite **Tyralandan **Ande Barow **Elin Borash **Vorai Tumak *Quest Hub: Slate Crest **Albus Torrin *Quest Hub: Spire's Gate **Jamis Tanns *Quest Hub: Spire's Trail **Tod Lannis *Quest Hub: Tishlar **Benal Tokash **Mack Vandus **Gerin Bolan **Amys Thoran **Voriss Bakal **Bilbor Abbleden *Quest Hub: Tower of Healing **Patriarch Harle Aela **Araga **Tower Guard **Tower Guard **Zenous **Bikann **Torai **Elishk **Ardinn **Eneth **Voltish **Ada Fruthak **Byl Vorrintis **Altin **In'athoi **Senior Confessor *Quest Hub: Tower of Magery **Eilen *Quest Hub: Tradok's Stand **Tradok Steelshanks **Arghis Blackhand **Elthan *Quest Hub: Wellston Farmstead **Sara Wellston **Jonas Wellston *Quest NPC **Karane **Valkoth **Semeneth **Entombed Dragon **Lantenal **Vladtmordt **Kaa **Lem **Seril **Talon **Barmos **Kelakhan **Mesetha **Kalrenta **Nezra **Theed **Hethsa **Nyasana **Nyasela **Ethien **Jenria Coventry **Josephine Quinlin **Kesset **Khalentaris **Xenex **Jendre **Balit **Narsi **Tarí Sîrfalas **Shre **Smeglor **Toribas **Megian *T5 Mithril Mine Quest NPC **Dalthor Towns *Town: Bristugo **Nadia **Elissana **Sheila Jonis **Aidan **Alina **Anarie **Bramdin Jonis **Annia Hollin **Henrik Vontor **Tirrish **Abigail Vrisk *Town: Delgarath **Adeshine **Vorel-kai **Dylan **Kattina **Finagle Biggletorque **Tarrant **Onyndriss **Carmichael Kincaid **Artus Eagleeye **Balion Stonebreaker **Farida Shieldcleaver **Spirit of Allathos **Abby Bibbletonk *Town: Harro **Terry *Town: Heart **Nansi Illos **Alton Barwoth **Jemmei Brocklebor *Town: Parsinia **Murrina **Talinse **Annis **Barridin *Town: Sable Shores **Elissa Malna **Barvos Tan **Narvis Tan *Town: South March **Thom Hanlon **Julius Scipionis **Arthis Tandorr Vaultkeepers **Gortari the Fair **Girta Halfhand **Witzel the Golden **Tiber **Sienna **Lanale **Iado Clinkinblatz **Sharista **Hulin Ironforge **Nellisha **Kannos **Serena **Aren **Maggie Tinnagin **Leila Category:Info